


Fuck me and marry me young Vol.IV

by HadesDrinkingMojito



Series: Fuck me and marry me young [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Blow Jobs, Breed Kink, Breeding Kink, Fluff, M/M, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Roleplay, but only for a little while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesDrinkingMojito/pseuds/HadesDrinkingMojito
Summary: Things don't always go the way we plan them and that's ok.





	Fuck me and marry me young Vol.IV

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a chapter where Yuri and Otabek explore Yuri's fantasies.  
> I felt the need to include this chapter to make it more realistic.  
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> The sexual fantasies will be back in the next chapter. ^^

Yuri was on his way back home late at night, walking as fast as he could since he was going through a dark creepy alley all alone and the eerie atmosphere was sending chills down his spine. The sooner he was out of the alley the better he thought. As he increased his pace he noticed the lights and the sound of a car behind him. The driver was going slow, so slow it made him suspicious. When the car was next to him the driver rolled down the window and Yuri knew he had to deal with a creep.

"Hey, gorgeous. What is a beauty like you doing here that late in the night?" The driver asked.

Yuri didn't look at him and didn't answer. He kept walking. 

"Hey, bitch, I'm talking to you."the man said with anger.

"Fuck off, creep!" Yuri spat back. 

The driver rolled up the window and drove off really fast. 

Yuri let go off a breath he didn't know was holding. He kept walking and he was finally out of the dark alley when he felt someone push him against the wall, holding him against it. 

"I try to be nice to you,  bitch and you tell me to fuck off. Maybe I should teach you a lesson on how to behave."

"Get the fuck off me, creep." Yuri squirmed but didn't manage to flee.

"You are coming with me." The man hissed and dragged him by the arm. 

The man walked fast and despite Yuri's struggle, the Russian couldn't free himself. The man was too strong for Yuri. They reached a remote corner where the man's car was parked. He opened the back sit door and pushed Yuri inside. 

Yuri fell on the back sit with his stomach and suddenly the creep was mounting him shoving his head down. 

The man was instantly on top of Yuri unzipping his pants and taking off Yuri's. 

"Let me go. No. Stop." The blond whimpered. 

"Now I will teach you how to behave." The man hissed as Yuri was sobbing and struggling. 

"No. Stop. STOP, BEKA. PIROZHKI. PIROZHKI."

It was their safe word. Otabek froze and pulled away. Yuri was crying loudly, his whole body spasming with sobs. 

"Yura." He helped Yuri turn around and lie on his back. The moment he saw Yuri's face he panicked. Fat tears were rolling down his face and his eyes were already red from crying. He stroked his hair carefully, trying not to be too close, giving the blond space. "Yura, what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Did I pull you too hard? Tell me, please."

"I'm sorry, Beka. I can't- I can't do it. I know I asked for it but I can't." Yuri covered his face with his palms and kept crying.

"Shh..it's ok, baby. It's ok." Otabek said softly. "Come on. Let's put your pants back on."

"No. Come hug me, Beka. I need you close." Yuri pleaded and pulled Otabek on top of him, wrapping his hands around Beka's neck and his legs around his lower abdomen

 "Yura, what happened? Please, talk to me. I'm worried. " Otabek begged. 

"I-I don't know. I felt weird. I felt genuinely scared. I know it doesn't make sense because it's you and me and we've done it before but I felt vulnerable and scared, so scared, Beka. I'm sorry." Yuri was quivering. 

"I'm sorry I scared you, Yura. I would never ever hurt you, I promise you. I love you so much." Otabek hugged him tight. 

"I know." Yuri replied. "Beka? Can we stay like this a little longer. I need to feel you on top of me. It makes me feel safe."

"We can stay like this as much as you like, Yura."

Yuri smiled and buried his face in Otabek's neck. After a few minutes, Yuri had stopped crying. "Mila is pregnant. Sara is ecstatic." He muffled.

"So, that's what's bothering you?"

"I guess." Yuri began sobbing silently again.

"Yura..."

"I'm sorry Beka. I- I just... every time I touch you or even look at you I imagine what it would be like to have your baby growing inside me and then I put my hand over my tummy and it's flat and I feel so empty. Every time I feel your cum inside me, I wish it could breed me. I want to have babies like the rest of our friends."

"Yura, our friends are older than you and they have retired. You still have two years or maybe even three. Two or three years of breaking records and winning medals, baby."

"I don't care about it anymore. I mean the competitive part of me does but it doesn't make me happy anymore. You make me happy. Our life together makes me happy. Seeing you being so sweet and caring and composed, I can't help thinking what a great father you would be. I imagine you playing with our babies, holding them, reading stories to them. This is what makes me happy. A simple life with you."

"Yura." Otabek tried to hold back the tears. He was feeling emotional. "If this is what will make you happy, then let's do it. I just don't want you to wake up one day and realize you made a mistake and hate yourself for it. We have time for babies. "

"Beka, I fucking know what I want. When I asked you to mate me and marry me, when I was 18,  I knew what I wanted and 6 years later I am still happy with my decision."

Otabek chuckled. "Gosh! Don't remind me that. Everyone were ready to chop my head off. Nikolai, Yakov, Mila, Victor, they wanted to kill me because you couldn't wait a couple of years."

Yuri laughed. "Yes but I did it, didn't I? I convinced them and I married you, Beka baby. So, are we gonna start having babies or not?"

Otabek smirked and bit Yuri's earlobe. "Mmm...Can't wait to be honest. Even thinking of you heavy with my seed and milk drives me crazy."

Yuri thrusted his hips forward pressing his growing erection on Otabek's. "Beka, I need you here and now. Go slow. Make love to me."

Otabek growled. "Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of you. I'll take care of you so good."

 They took each others' clothes off and Otabek began planting kisses on Yuri's neck, moving lower reaching his nipple. He curled his tongue around the sensitive nipple and sucked hard while twisting and pinching the other one. 

Yuri let out a moan. "God. That feels so good, Beka. " his face was flushed and his eyes were glittering with lustful tears. 

Otabek let go off the nipples and kept moving lower planting soft kisses on Yuri's pale stomach and tummy. He placed his hand on top of Yuri's tummy. "This won't be empty for much longer. I will make you so full of my seed, kitten."

Yuri moaned. "Ah, Beka, please. I need you."

"Shh.. I got you." Otabek moved even lower and cupped Yuri's ass, bringing his mouth right in front of Yuri's sweet hole. He gave a gentle lick around Yuri's rim and then eased his tongue inside. They both moaned.

"Oh god, Beka."

"Yura, you taste delicious. " he said with a low voice, sliding his tongue in and out of Yuri, curling it and twisting it inside Yuri's sweet hot walls, fucking him slowly and making him desperate for more.

"God, Beka. You are so perfect. So..so...good" he said through sobs and cries.

Otabek pulled his tongue out of Yuri's hole and dragged it over his balls and dick. With one movement he took Yuri's shaft deep inside his mouth and sucked him hard. 

Yuri's back arched as Yuri whimpered. Otabek sucked him even more. "No, Beka. i'm gonna cum. Stop, please. I wanna cum with your cock inside me."

Otabek chuckled. "Ok, kitten. As you wish." He said with a raspy voice and settled on top of Yuri. The Russian wrapped his hands around the Kazakh's neck and opened his legs widely. 

"I'm going in, okay?"

Yuri nodded and closed his eyes. He felt his husband's huge cock penetrating him and it felt so good. Beka's cock was always opening him so widely, rubbing his walls and going deep, reaching parts no tongue, fingers and sex toys could reach. Only Beka's cock could reach so deep inside him and hit his spot so perfectly.

Otabek started thrusting slowly in Yuri while gently biting and sucking on the pale neck. "God, Yura you are divine. You feel so good around my cock."

Otabek's slow movements made Yuri ache so good. "Beka, more..." He moaned. 

Otabek thrusted harder and Yuri let out a short sob. Soon the Russian felt the heat of his belly spreading slowly and his body become rigid. He cupped Otabek's face. "Beka, look at me." He said through the moans. Otabek did and and Yuri found himself lost in the sweet brown eyes that were looking at him with such love and adoration. "I love you so much." He whispered and felt ripples of pleasure washing over his body, his head rolling back as his body began spasming, spilling his cum between them. 

Otabek came right then too, buring his face in the crook of Yuri's head and emptying his seed deep inside of Yuri, whispering "I love you." over and over again and then collapsed on top of Yuri. 

After a little while, they turned to look at each other and they both smiled softly.

Otabek then lifted his right hand. "Boop" he said as he poked Yuri's nose. 

Yuri looked confused for a second but then started laughing. "You're so silly, Beka."

"I can't help it. You're so cute after sex. You look like a sleepy kitty. "

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Oh my god, shut up and help me dress. I'm freezing." 

Otabek chuckled and helped Yuri clean himself and get dressed. "You're so spoiled, Yura."

"Well, you spoil me, so you have to deal with it." Yuri said when suddenly his stomach growled.  "Beka, wanna go eat kebab?"

Otabek had just finished putting his clothes on.  "Sure."

"Awesome. But we're not going to the kebab store near the house. I've seen how that blonde waitress bitch is checking you out "

"Yura!"

"I said we'll find another one."

Otabek chuckled and kissed his cheek.  "Okay, okay. Now go to the passenger's seat."

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up next; Yuri and Otabek fuck like bunnies again.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Leave a comment to tell me your opinion.


End file.
